pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Pup
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Skye | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = October 18, 2014 November 14, 2014 January 29, 2015 February 16, 2015 March 23, 2015 May 1, 2015 September 26, 2016 January 26, 2020 | overall = 59 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Show" | next = "Pups Jungle Trouble"}} "The New Pup" is the 6th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Ryder surprises the pups with their newest vehicle - The PAW Patroller! Now the PAW Patrol can save the day outside of Adventure Bay in this 18 wheeler, mobile Lookout! It's just in time, too, because Jake ends up lost in the South Pole when he loses his equipment and phone - Pups to the rescue! While the pups race down, an Arctic storm picks up, but Jake finds help from a brave mountain ranger pup named Everest! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest (first appearance) *Jake *Robo-Dog *Penguins As the episode opens, we see Chase and Zuma racing each other in their vehicles while Marshall and Skye watch. The scenery around them indicates they are doing this several miles outside of their hometown of Adventure Bay, as the the region is that of desert, full of rock outcroppings and cacti. As the two racers cross the finish line, where Rubble and Rocky are waiting, it turns out to be a tie once more, which Chase and Zuma are fine with. Ryder soon pulls up on his ATV to ask the pups if they are ready for their road trip. When Skye asks what the big surprise was, Ryder tells her and the other pups to wait and see, as he pulls out his Pup-Pad, extends out the summon button, and presses it. When he pulls it out, the PAW Patrol logo on the screen slides over as what appears to be a large truck, painted and decorated with the Lookout's paint and the PAW Patrol shield, appears in its place. As the pups wonder what it could be, the sound of a truck horn gets their attention as the vehicle that appeared on the Pup-Pad when Ryder pulled out the summon button speeds towards them. When it pulls up and stops, Ryder introduces the pups to the PAW Patroller, an 18-wheeler semi-truck and RV that acts as a mobile Lookout for the team while they are on road trips outside of the Adventure Bay City Limits. The back opens to reveal a turnstile that houses the pup houses, making it easy for the pups to deploy when called out on a mission. The side opens up to allow the pups to see that the inside is styled after the ground floor of the Lookout, with a snack dispenser, pillows, and a place to play video games and watch TV. Overhead is where Ryder's ATV is stored until he needs it for a mission. In the cab, they find that area styled after the Lookout's upper floor, allowing them access to briefings and assignments when called to duty. Even better, they find Robo-Dog in the driver's seat. Since "Pups Save Ryder's Robot", Ryder has upgraded Robo-Dog to where he no longer needs a remote control, and can follow verbal commands right from Ryder himself, which Ryder demonstrates when he has Robo-Dog honk the PAW Patroller's horn. Soon after showing the pups the truck, Ryder's Pup-Pad rings with a call from Jake. Ryder transfers it to the PAW Patroller's briefing screen, so the pups can talk to Jake as well. Jake is currently out in the arctic tundra several miles further away, enjoying some play time with the penguins. Ryder and the pups are joining him, and are using the GPS beacon in Jake's cellphone to help guide them to rendezvous with him. Jake prepares to have himself a snack while he waits for the PAW Patrol, but things take a turn for the worse... Jake loses his balance, and the backpack carrying his supplies and cellphone slides away on the snow and ice. Jake tries to catch up to it, but he is too late to stop it from plunging over an icy cliff and into the freezing water below, cutting off the transmission, and leaving the PAW Patrol worried for his safety. Luckily, Ryder had already programmed Jake's last known whereabouts into the PAW Patroller's computer, and the team sets off to meet up with him. As the team take off, the back of the PAW Patroller opens to allow Chase, Rubble, and Zuma to drive their vehicles into the turnstile where they will be kept until needed. After the back closes, a hatch on the roof opens to allow Skye to land her helicopter in the turnstile as well. Once all the pups and their vehicles are aboard, Robo-Dog lays rubber as he drives the team to Jake's last known position. Back in the arctic, Jake nearly follows his backpack and cellphone into the freezing water, when he finds himself rescued by a young Siberian Husky puppy. Offering his thanks, he learns that the young puppy's name is Everest, and she lives up in the tundra alone, with the penguins being the only locals she ever has, and can rescue now and then. Knowing that Jake needs a place to stay for the time being, and with a snowstorm approaching, Everest chooses to invite Jake back to her igloo for a while. Meanwhile, the PAW Patroller enters the wintry woods en route to Jake's position, allowing Zuma and Rubble to get some snow on their faces from the trees. Ryder is worried about reaching Jake before the snowstorm, but it is already making driving treacherous for the PAW Patroller with the slippery roads and snow already coming down very heavily. Back with Jake and Everest, they find that the distance to Everest's igloo is much farther than expected. Along the way, they have a little fun sliding down a hill on their bellies, only to get shown up by the penguins since they are well-skilled in the talent. Later on, Jake is starting to succumb to freezing and hypothermia from the blizzard. Thinking quickly, Everest is able to dig a tunnel into a snow pile, making a makeshift cave for her and Jake to stay warm in until the storm passes. Jake is spooked when he hears a strange growling noise, but Everest reveals it is her stomach and she's hungry. Jake offers to share his granola bar with her, and although Everest seems to have a diet of liver from living with the penguins so much, the granola tastes delicious to her. Back with the PAW Patrol, as the truck slips and slides on the icy roads, despite Ryder's suggestions to Robo-Dog to slow down, the truck soon goes off-road, leading the team to find themselves crossing a frozen lake. Worse, the ice has not thickened enough and is cracking behind them. Having Robo-Dog floor it and push the PAW Patroller to as fast as it can go, the team are able to jump over a gap between the frozen lake and the shore, and return safely to the road and resume heading for Jake's last known spot once more. Back with Everest and Jake, as the storm has subsided, Everest digs Jake out, and the two of them continue on to Everest's igloo. Soon, the PAW Patroller arrives at where they last heard from Jake, and the pups fan out to look for him. Skye enjoys seeing more penguins, while Marshall gets into a little trouble with one when he tries to look for Jake in a small cave, and brings the snow dangling over the top of it down on himself. Zuma and Chase soon spot Jake's backpack, now completely frozen in ice, and Zuma uses the buoy in his pup-pack to retrieve it. Soon afterwards, Chase finds Jake and Everest's footprints. He recognizes Jake's scent, but gets a strong whiff of liver and confusion from Everest's. Chase worries it will be hard to follow the footprints since they've been buried under a fresh snowfall, but Ryder decides to turn it into a mission, and summons the pups to the PAW Patroller. Marshall ends up getting a snowman's head-sized bunch of snow on his head, and when he bumps into the ramp to the truck, the snow falls off and, interestingly enough, turns into six little snowmen, which Marshall jokes as being one for each pup, leading to the others to laugh. Similar to when going up the Lookout's elevator, they suit up behind the shimmering PAW Patrol shield. They then report to the cab for their orders from Ryder: Ryder will take Chase and Skye out to search for Jake and Everest on the ground and in the air, while the other pups will follow in the PAW Patroller in case Ryder needs more backup. Chase deploys his truck out the back of the PAW Patroller, while Skye lifts off from the top. Ryder hops on his ATV, which is then deployed down from it's parking spot, and out the side of the PAW Patroller, complete with a ramp to drive off the truck and onto the snow. Once deployed, Ryder converts his ATV to snowmobile mode, and the team sets off. While a penguin shows off sliding across it on his belly, Jake and Everest finally reach the ice bridge leading to Everest's igloo, but it begins to crack and collapse when they attempt to cross it. Luckily, Skye flies overhead, spots them and relays the info back to Ryder. Soon, the PAW Patrol arrive, and a rescue plan is set up: Using Chase's winch, Skye will fly it to Jake, he'll attach it to himself, and Chase can pull Jake and Everest in with it. If the bridge gives way, Chase can still pull them up to safety afterwards. The plan seems to work, but when the bridge does collapse, Jake and Everest crash into the ice wall of the canyon, causing the cable on Chase's winch to snap off from the carabiner. Thinking quickly, Jake tosses Everest to safety on the ledge, while he hangs on with the other hand. Everest quickly returns the favor as she pulls Jake to safety, saving his life twice in one day. With everyone safe, Everest is introduced to the PAW Patrol, and after being given some liver-flavored treats and spooking Marshall with her growling stomach, Everest looks sadly back at her igloo and wonders how she'll get back to it now. Jake offers her a better option by asking if she would be willing to come home to Adventure Bay with him and the PAW Patrol and live with him on Jake's Mountain since he could use her help with rescuing trapped snowboarders. Everest is so happy at that offer that she agrees wholeheartedly. With Robo-Dog at the wheel, the PAW Patroller, carrying Ryder, Jake, and all seven pups, returns home to Adventure Bay as the pups sing their version of "99 Boxes of Treats on the Wall" once more. That night, the gang is enjoying roasting marshmallows outside Jake's cabin, which Everest loves as well. Everest gives Marshall another spook with her stomach, this time making Marshall think it's thunder. Afterwards, Ryder has a special gift for Everest: For her heroism and rescuing efforts, Ryder is officially inducting her into the PAW Patrol as its newest member, complete with her own teal colored Pup Tag sporting an evergreen tree on it. Everest is very happy about all this, and when Marshall gets trapped trying to get more marshmallows, Everest helps him out, getting a few marshmallows in the process, and loving every part of it, as do the other pups as the episode irises out. (In a post-episode scene from Nick Jr., we are shown that in the new episodes to follow, Everest gets her vest, and her pup house/vehicle, which is shown to convert into a snowcat, which includes a snowblower and claw.) *Use his tracking skills and police truck to locate Jake. *Search for Jake from above. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Meet Everest cover.jpg|link=Meet Everest!|''Meet Everest!'' (Nickelodeon) Icy Adventures.jpg|link=Icy Adventures|''Icy Adventures'' PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD Australia.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Une nouvelle amie DVD.jpg|link=Une nouvelle amie|''Une nouvelle amie'' PAW Patrol Den nye hundehvalp og andre eventyr DVD.jpg|link=The New Puppy|''Den nye hundehvalp'' PAW Patrol Meet Everest! DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Meet Everest!|''Ein neuer Fellfreund!'' (Toggolino) Psi patrol Nowy piesek DVD.jpg|link=Nowy piesek|''Nowy piesek'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:The New Pup's Pages Category:Jake calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Skye is a first responder (S2) Category:No backup responders Category:Jake needs rescuing Category:Everest needs rescuing Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Full Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan (S2) Category:Full Episodes Category:Debut of an important character Category:Snow Episodes